


Not-So-Random Hookups

by Jane Elliot (JaneElliot)



Series: After the Void [3]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneElliot/pseuds/Jane%20Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two immortals meet in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Random Hookups

Jim was making good headway into his bottle when he heard her voice.

"Hey, Cowboy."

Jim pressed his lips together, holding back a smile even as he pushed his glass away. He tried to imagine what she looked like. Had she given herself light brown hair like the mop he was currently sporting, or had she gone blonde? Was she still in her thirties or had she knocked off the same twenty years she'd taken off of Jim? Hopefully not that -- it'd been a long time since he found teenagers at all interesting. Too sheltered, most of them. Too shallow.

Hell, maybe she'd added twenty years, just to fuck with him. Not that he'd care. It'd been a long couple of months with just his right hand for company. 

No sense in putting it off -- waiting wasn't going to make it easier to look at Sarah and see a stranger. 

Forcing a casual note into his voice, he turned around and said, "Hello, da--" His voice cut off like someone'd taken a knife to it. 

"Miss me?" she asked, a smirk twisting her perfect lips.

"Damn it, Sarah," he hissed. "What if someone recognizes you?" 

She slid onto the stool next to him, her blazing red hair pulled up into its usual ponytail and her bright green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

As worried as he was, his body still yearned for her. 

"I spent most of my human years as a ghost, remember? No one's going to recognize this face. Not without the layer of zerg over it, anyway." 

Jim grunted, but she did have a point. 

"I have to say," she added, "when you told me you wanted to take a break from world building and do something useful, this wasn't where I expected you to end up." 

"Yeah, well," Jim picked up his glass and threw back the last swallow, "I'd forgotten just how difficult it was to get involved in something useful. It's not like I _planned_ on turning into a notorious rebel last time around. Hard to replicate those conditions."

Sarah smiled, looking nostalgic. "I remember. Arcturus already had his eye on you even before you talked that magistrate into helping to take out the Zerg on Mar Sara. I was part of the team that got you out of prison after you destroyed the infested command center."

Jim turned to her, drink forgotten. "What? I don't remember seeing you there."

"Cloaked the whole time."

Jim whistled. "That rescue took over an hour."

She laughed quietly. "Trust me, I remember. The reason Arcturus sent me was because no one else could maintain a cloak that long."

Funny how time changed things. It wasn't so long ago that the very name "Arcturus" could ruin any hope of pleasure. Now they sat here talking about the days when they worked at Arcturus's side, and Jim felt nothing but warmth at the memory.

Jim pushed the rest of the bottle back toward the barkeep and stood up. "Come on, darlin', let's get out of here."

"What about your 'break'?"

"I'm thinking this counts as a bust. Mostly I spent the time missing you."

She beamed at him and Jim felt his heart lurch. He'd never get tired of seeing that much happiness on her face. Never.

"I've got some ideas for next time," she said and Jim was grateful that she understood that there was going to be a next time. Eternity was a hell of a long time, after all.

"Any ideas for right now?" he asked hopefully. He had a few ideas of his own, but most of them required privacy and, preferably, a return to his old body.

Sarah took his hand in hers and smiled. 

"I think I have a few."

**Author's Note:**

> This is proving to be less a series of snippets and more a series of not-quite-connected scenes from a story. Not sure that story will ever get written, but there are definitely more scenes on the way.


End file.
